narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikarimanto
Hikarimanto (光マント, Lit Meaning: Light Cloak) is an empowered state made famous by the Kyōkuma Clan. This state can be entered by blending raw emotional energy with one’s chakra, creating jōjutsu chakra. Those lucky enough to witness this chakra cloak confuses it with Sage Mode (Sennin Mōdo, 仙人モード) due to the activation process. Overview As the High Priestess of Panya (尼僧のパンヤ, Nisō no Panya) is tasked with training the children sent to her, she first identifies which of the seven Gateways (出口, Deguchi) an individual has a strong affinity towards. Once these sentiments are identified she encourages the children to focus on blending their internal chakra reserves with the raw emotional energy surging through them. The children aren’t allowed to graduate until they are able to perform this technique in front of the clan head as well as the various heads of the Main Branch, this technique is viewed as an entry level jutsu and a basic form of jōjutsu (情術, Lit Meaning: Emotion Techniques) manipulation. The training process for this technique is extremely taxing on the children, for ten hours a day they are required to sit completely still akin to ’s (Sennin Mōdo, 仙人モード) training process. As the children are sitting still they must keep their hands clapped together similar to the famous hand seal while their legs remain crossed, they remain in this position while they subconsciously draw on the power of various Gateways they may have a natural affinity for. In order for the first set of twins within a family to participate in the Trial of Sacrifice (進むの犠牲, Shiken no Gisei) to potentially awaken their Giyagan, they must first show that they are capable of performing this technique. Abilities & Appearance Hikarimanto itself grants the user a slew of physical enhancements. By clapping their hands together, after five seconds the user’s body is instantly enveloped within an opaque bright white veil of chakra. This veil of chakra is form fitting, creating the illusion that the user’s skin is white. During the initial activation the surface around the user begins to crack apart due to the highly concentrated chakra surrounding the user. The user's hair and eyebrows adopt an animated rippling opaque iridescent psychedelic effect due to the jōjutsu chakra. This form of jōjutsu makes it appear as if the user's hair is on fire, and because of this their hair flows upward. The color in which this chakra takes is a direct reflection of what Gateways a user has the most control over, it is mostly common for user's to either have one or two colors from their respective Gateways visible. When Chikara Kyōkuma performed this technique for the second time during the Chūnin Exams, it was shown that he was able to channel the Gateway of Willpower, Love and Compassion. It's also been stated that the power of Hikarimanto can be increased with the more Gateways a user gains control over. The level of strength given to the user is more than enough to allow them to crush medium size boulders with ease, Chikara Kyōkuma pushes this feat of strength further by amplifying himself using Chakra Enhanced Strength. The user’s speed is also considerably boosted, so much so that a capable shinobi must activate their Sharingan just to keep up with the user’s movements, these buffed attributes are said to be on par with the Gate of Pain. Due to the dense thin layer of condensed jōjutsu, damage from various taijutsu techniques is significantly lessened. Hikarimanto grants the user a form of spatial awareness, they are able to perceive the spatial distances within twenty feet of themselves. They instinctively know the dimensions (length, width and height), as well as the distances between objects, shapes and sizes of things, etc. They can discern how far away something is as long as it’s within their range, and the exact measurements of the proportions of an object, jutsu and even people all within seconds. This ability has been compared to that of the and Sage Mode, although not as powerful as the perception granted by Sage Mode. The user, however, is vulnerable to attacks from below them. Another key feature of this chakra cloak is that the user has the ability to force emotions on someone directly associated with the Gateways the user has some form of control over, this capability stretches out to about five feet from the user. This technique in the hands of inexperienced users can be physically and emotionally exhausting, but with continued use can lessen these effects overtime.